<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cream Filled Hufflepuff by SketchyByNature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571637">Cream Filled Hufflepuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature'>SketchyByNature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Gaslighting, Hogwarts Head Boys &amp; Head Girls, Humiliation, Manipulative Relationship, Naive Girl, Professor / Student, good girl, needy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M] Cream Filled Hufflepuff [Professor/Student] [Adult] [Naive Girl] [Manipulative Man] [Needy] [Gaslighting] [Fingering] [Doggystyle] [Creampie] [Hogwarts School Girls] [Harry Potter] [Dirty Talk] self [Degradation] and lots of [Good Girl] </p><p>You’re head girl for Hufflepuff House. To be helpful and useful is your pride as a puff. So when a Professors has a need for help, you jump at the chance to be of assistance. Later in the depths of Hogwarts castle he needs to be served in more ways than one. It’s time to be a good girl and help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cream Filled Hufflepuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>[Brackets] Are for direction/and expression<br/>(Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.<br/>"Quotes" Are for emphasis<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.<br/>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[START]</p><p>Professor?</p><p>Um… Why are you moving those boxes without magic?</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>That makes sense I guess. Do you need any help? It looks really heavy. </p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Of course, as head girl, I live to serve.  </p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>I’ll take the box on top. </p><p>[Sounds of picking up the box/grunts/or any physical sound really]</p><p>Just point the way and I’ll follow. </p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>No no no, I don’t mind at all. I just love helping, being useful, it makes me smile to do things for others. </p><p>[humming or other sound to show passage of time]</p><p>How much further is it Professor? We’ve gone down quite a few stairs. We must be around the dungeons maybe next to the Slytherin common room by now…  goodness I’m getting tired. Maybe we could take a break and …</p><p>[Short pause for interruption]</p><p>So it’s not that much farther? [sigh of relief] good I... </p><p>Professor, where are we? I’ve never been in this part of the castle before.</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>The secondary storage rooms? Wow you learn something new every day. </p><p>So where do you want me to put this? </p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Okay just going to stack this here and done. </p><p>Phew, that was a heck of a walk Professor.</p><p>Really makes you appreciate having magic. </p><p>[Door shutting and locking noise maybe a woshy noise for the magic]</p><p>Professor? Why’d you close and lock the door?</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>You have a favor to ask me? But you’re afraid I won’t like it? That’s just silly. I live to help out my fellow witches and wizards. [giggle] Tell me Professor, What do you want me to do?</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Of course, I can be a good girl. Hufflepuffs are always the best girls.</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Strip? No I… I heard you. It’s just … I… It’s just a bit embarrassing... being naked always… does things to me..</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>No, definitely not. I’m not trying to get out of it. I’m a good girl. I’m here to be of service to any witch or wizard in need. I have my puff pride.</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>So for you  Professor. I’ll take it off… all of it… every [noise of excitement] last thing… till I’m naked and exposed. </p><p>[Cloth rustling noises]</p><p>See Professor. I “am” a good girl. I do what I'm told and I do it with a smile… even if…</p><p>[heaving breathing throughout]  I can… feel you looking at me… and it… makes me feel weird… like my face is burning up… my chest getting tight… my legs shaking…</p><p>[regains composure]</p><p>Is that all you wanted, Professor? You don’t have to worry it's perfectly natural to see me as a woman and have urges… I am 18 now after all… So Professor… How… Can...  I… Help… You...</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>You want me to… finger myself!?</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>No, I’m not saying I won’t do it… Just give a bit of time<br/>
You staring at me is making it hard to concentrate.<br/>
I’m feeling a whole bunch of things in a whole bunch of places.<br/>
I can feel your eyes as I move my hands along my hips… down my thighs… between my legs… god it’s so wet… down there… in my… [gasp] my… pussy...</p><p>(moaning and groaning throughout as you masturbate and talk to the Professor. Feel free to adlib or change things to flow better.)</p><p>I can feel your gaze burn, It feels so good Professor. </p><p>I.. really like you watching me. </p><p>It’s making my pussy… drip with excitement.</p><p>[moan] there it goes… running down my leg...</p><p>Um, Professor,  I can see you getting hard underneath your robes.</p><p>It’s turning me on… real bad… </p><p>If I were wearing panties they’d be drenched. </p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Yes Professor, I like it when you rub your… penis… through your robes…<br/>
It’s lovely how it bulges through the cloth. Twitching while my fingers greedly slide in and out of my needy little pussy. I bet your penis is lovely… I can’t wait to see it...</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Professor I don’t... I can’t call it that….</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>No, I “do”  want to be useful… I want to help you… any way I can... </p><p>I like.. seeing you … rub your… c… cock...</p><p>That’s so dirty Professor…I feel like such a slut saying that. </p><p>A filthy naughty slut… I feel as dirty as a Slytherin. </p><p>Oh gosh that’s so rude… and naughty…</p><p>I shouldn’t speak ill of any of the other houses...</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>You like me talking dirty… if it’s really helping… </p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>Yes Professor, I’m happy to be your good girl. </p><p>If this is what it takes, Professor, I’ll gladly be your slut. </p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>I like it when you are proud of me. It makes my pussy feel good.</p><p>I just want to be your filthy good girl. </p><p>Please Professor… watch me. Watch your slut rub her clit and finger her needy pussy. </p><p>Your cock is getting so hard. I… I just want it…</p><p>I’m such a hungry cock whore.</p><p>I want it so bad… my knees are getting weak…</p><p>Is it okay if I sit down Professor?</p><p>[Pause for Response]</p><p>No, you’re right a good slut should spread her legs so she can be on display.</p><p>Watch your little whore Professor.</p><p>Spreading her legs, showing off her dripping wet pussy. </p><p>It feels so good to put myself on display. </p><p>Watch me fall apart. Watch me pool on the floor at your feet. </p><p>Look down at your dirty girl and stroke your cock. </p><p>I want it so bad… my fingers aren’t enough</p><p>Please Professor, I need it…</p><p>I’m a greedy slut, aching for your cock.</p><p>Please please please, Professor. I've been a good girl.</p><p>Don’t I deserve a reward?</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>Yes, Professor I’ll crawl to you on all fours like a cheap whore. </p><p>My pussy spread wide waiting for you to give your good girl what she needs. </p><p>Right where I belong, ready for the taking.  </p><p>Mount me like the bitch in heat I am. </p><p>[groan as he pushes himself in]</p><p>Yes, Give it to me slow...</p><p>Let me savor every inch… of your… delicious… cock...</p><p>Slide every last inch in me.</p><p>Till you slam your balls into my pussy. </p><p>[moan as all of him enters]</p><p>(Feel free to put in moans anywhere you see fit and adlib and change whatever you’d like. Have fun with it and make it yours. I believe in you)</p><p>You slid in so easily.</p><p>Just fuck me Professor.</p><p>Pump in and out of my pussy. </p><p>Use my pussy. Use me.</p><p>It’s what you wanted.</p><p>To use my body for your amusement. </p><p>Fuck me nice and hard till you pour all your cum into me.</p><p>Don’t stop until you're satisfied.</p><p>Until I earned every last drop.  </p><p>Fuck you feel so good</p><p>Pound my pussy like I’m a cheap whore. </p><p>Because I am. I’m a filthy little slut.</p><p>Your filthy little Hufflepuff.</p><p>I need your cum so bad.</p><p>Please Professor. Give it to me. </p><p>I feel hot just thinking about you filling me up. </p><p>Using me like a cum rag. Your little cumdumpster. </p><p>God, it’s making my pussy drip with anticipation. </p><p>Yes, use me up.</p><p>Fuck me good.</p><p>Give it to me.</p><p>Fuck, oh god.</p><p>I’m gonna cum.</p><p>I’m so close</p><p>I need your cum</p><p>Please, fill me up.</p><p>Pump me full.</p><p>Fill your Hufflepuff with your cream. </p><p>Give me every last drop.</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[heavy breathing exhausted and bit out of it]</p><p>No, Professor you’re right. Good girls clean their messes</p><p>[cock sucking noises]</p><p>Mmmm we taste so good together…</p><p>It makes me want to drown in it. </p><p>Our flavor…</p><p>Sorry Professor, I’m getting lost in thought. </p><p>Thank you, Professor for letting me help you.</p><p>Did I satisfy all your urges and needs?</p><p>I’d be happy to keep trying, till I do. </p><p>Over and over again… until I can’t even walk</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>I am a good girl afterall. </p><p>[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>